Snoring is a phenomenon which is based on rhoncus breathing, which may occur among human beings during sleep. Due to the strain which snoring may place upon other human beings, many attempts have been made to provide a remedy for this phenomenon.
The cause of snoring in normal healthy people are believed to be obstructions (unevenness) in the area of the upper respiratory tracts. During inhalation and exhalation, the air is led via complex flow channels. Unevennesses in these areas lead necessarily to turbulences in the air flow. These cause impediments to breathing, which are below the consciousness threshold. The impediments in the flow channels and the turbulences caused thereby have the consequence that locally a low pressure area(suction) is formed. This leads to fluttering motions of soft, relaxed structures in the area of the air flow channels. In particular the soft gums are moved backward and forward by the above-mentioned turbulences. Although numerous investigations have been carried out to prevent snoring, as yet they have not led to the desired success. These efforts have been based on compositions which were built up on chemotherapeutics or antibiotics, vasoactive substances, corticoids or on antihistaminics. These compositions, however, have either proved to be not effective enough to prevent snoring over long periods, or when taken over lengthy periods they have led to damage to the mucous membranes of the nose and of the pharynx. This also applies to the known tests in earlier days using essential oils, such as for example menthol, camomile, eucalyptus oil, etc.